


Down With This Ship

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's convention time and Armin and Eren are heading out for Eren's first convention.</p><p>(DAY 2: anime/manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down With This Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: anime/manga
> 
> Omg... I'm so sorry for not finishing this. I just got really sick and then chapter 83 happened and it threw me off so bad I am still working on the rest of this series! I swear, I am!

# Down With This Ship

It was his first convention. Eren Jaeger was finally going to his first anime convention. The amount of excitement within him was unbearable, the only thing that kept him plastered to his seat was the one in front of him. 

His penpal, Armin Arlert, was in front of him. Those big doe-like eyes were focused intently on his task, not even noticing how close he was leaning toward. Eren swore if he got any closer that he'd end up in Eren's lap. That thought made Eren squirm with a different sort of excitement, one that kept him from looking straight at his cyber-friend.

"Hold still, Eren." Armin said, flicking Eren's cheek, while fixing the wings of hair on his head.

They were in a hotel, next door to the site. It was the first day of the convention. They had seven days of nothing but the two of them and the world of anime and manga. It was a chance he'd been waiting for, since his friend refused to hangout any other time, even though they lived in neighboring towns, not even fifteen minutes away from one another.

It was even the first time they'd stood face to face. And seeing him in person, Eren had to wonder how he'd mistaken him as a woman. Sure, he looked younger than seventeen. He'd yet to hit that last burst of puberty, but neither had he.

Still, Eren thought of him as attractive, in a sort of dorky way. He wasn't build like some of his friends, but he didn't look like he spent all his time sitting in front of a computer.

He had a cute round face, but his blond locks were currently hidden under a dark colored wig of the character he was portraying. Dressed in a reddish black suit he'd look quite dashing, without the wing.

They were going to cosplay the character's from one of Armin's personal favorite mangas, Pandora Hearts. He, honestly, liked the series as well, but he wasn't as obsessed as Armin.

Everything had to be right. Eren didn't mind his friend's enthusiasm. He just wished that his enthusiasm didn't end up straddling his lap.

"It's still not quite right." Armin said pulling back as if to look at his work.

"If it's not gonna stay. It's not gonna stay, Armin." Eren said, when Armin went back to fussing with the flips in his sand blond wig.

They were cosplaying Eren's favorite characters from the show. Elliot Nightray and his snappy servant Leo. Armin said he didn't mind being them but Eren knew that Armin preferred Oz and Gilbert as the servant/master duo. Their heights just weren't different enough to be that pairing, much to Armin's dismay. Still, they put a lot of effort into their cosplays, despite their disagreement on what characters were better.

"I know, but the hair makes any character." Armin muttered, ruffling a bit of the wig then smoothing it back down. "If it's wrong. The whole costume's wrong." He added, pulling back again. Eren licked his lips slightly as he dared a glare in Armin's direction.

"Says the person who gets to wear a wig that is just a mess covering his eyes." He commented looking at the wig, which he had to admit was styled so it was a balanced chaos, that was truly the servant boy's hair style.

"Heh, just wait till I put my glasses on. " Armin says flashing Eren a teasing grin, which made his Leo cosplay a bit scary. "You won't recognize me." He said with a wink, which caused Eren to feel a slight flush inch itself onto his face.

"I don't even recognize myself." Eren said turning away from Armin. Silently, he hope the make up hid his embarrassment.

"How can the great scion of the Nightray family not recognize himself." Armin countered, his tone sounding less like himself and more in character.

"Eren Jaeger does not recognize himself." Eren clarified as he turn back look at Armin, who stood over him with a brow raised. 

His hip was cocked slightly to the side as he stared down at Eren. If he was truly Elliot then he'd feel a shudder of dread. Luckily, he wasn't Elliot and Armin wasn't as temperamental as Leo.

"Well, Eren Jaeger can just hold still and let me finish his wig." Armin said with a flick against the fluxen locks. He then went right back to rearranging their wig.

God, why did he love this idiot? He thought with a huff of annoyance, staring at Armin awkwardly as he continued to fuss.

He didn't understand love. Nor did he think he'd end up falling for this shy but sociable person. Though when he first saw the other's profile pic, he'd felt some sort of attraction to him. It wasn't like a romantic or a sexual attraction. He wasn't sure what it was. Even now, he still had that feeling and he associated it with love.  
Not that others would, if he tried to explain it. No, they brush it off, because he was eighteen and too young to know what love was. Or he was told that two males couldn't be lovers. Not that he cared about that part. Armin's view on homosexuality and lesbianism had been stated in previous conversations.

If he would come out to anyone else, Armin would be the one he'd come out to. That didn't mean he'd add in his own feelings to It. He didn't want Armin to be uncomfortable around him, he just felt like it would be okay, if it was the blond he told.

"I give up." Armin's voice stated as he threw his arms up into the air. He then looked down at Eren and there eyes met. Eren swore the other quickly flicked his eyes down to there stance before they snapped back to look into Eren's eyes. "S-Sorry." Quickly retreating, he whispered an apology. He quickly moved over to where pieces of their costumes sat. Eren simply looked at himself in the mirror admiring Armin's handy work.

"It looks fine to me." Eren said, wanting to praise him for doing what he probably couldn't have done but he didn't know how.

"The flips won't stay." Armin said turning to face Eren as he moved away from the mirror to grab the deep blue ribbon from the bed. He wrapped it around his neck. He began tying it but Armin stopped him.

"You're putting your ribbon on wrong! Geez, let me." He said with a slight sight as he knocked Eren's hands away. Quirking his lips slightly, Eren let 'Leo' tie his tie.

"I like this kind of Leo. It's a side you rarely seen in the manga." Eren commented flashing Armin a Nightray smirk.

"Don't get used to it, 'master'." Armin said flicking the tied ribbon into Eren's face.

"Tsk...You're going to love being Leo, aren't you, Armin." He said chuckling at Armin's act.

"You know it." Armin said grinning excitedly as he bounced over to the bathroom mirror. Eren couldn't help but laugh, his excitement getting t better of him.

"This is gonna be so freaking cool." he said, picking up the 'fake' sword, the trade mark of Elliot's character.

Drawing the sword, his grin widened. It had taken him since they'd agreed on the cosplay to make the sword. It was just about the same weight as a real sword would be. He worked on very detail with as many references he could find to make it as perfect a cheap replica could be.

He swung the sword about testing it out and laughed. This was going to be the best experience of his life. The thought went through his mind as he spun around to strike a pose, but he lost his balanced and ended up on his back.

"You okay?" He heard Armin shout as he sat up.

"I'm fine! Is my hair okay?" 

"It's fine, it's not going anywhere." Armin said a laugh in his voice. Eren shot him a slight glare as he tried to get up but there was a sharp pain on the left side of his face.

"Shit! The contact slipped." Eren muttered rubbing at his stinging eye.

"Don't rub at it!" Armin practically yelled at him as he rushed over with a small white bottle. "Hold still." He mutered, tilting Eren's head back. With a couple drops of the bottle's contents. "Blink a few times." He said, studying Eren's eye as Eren did as he was told. "There it is." He murmured moving away from Eren and returning a second later with a hand mirror.

"It's not supposed to sting, is it?" Eren said moving the contact back into it's proper location. Armin sat right beside him, a worried expression on his face on his face.

"You could be allergic...or something." Armin said, as Eren blinked a few more times. "Does it still burn?" He said, taking the mirror from Eren.

"Not really. I didn't mess my makeup did I?" He said worried because Mikasa had spent several hours showing him how to do his makeup.

"You'll need to touch up your eyeliner, but you didn't have mascara on so your face is still on point." He said,  small smile on his face as Eren chuckled.

This was why he loved him. He thought. The way he worried about his friends and he always seemed know what to do or say. His strength was with his mind not body and that was something Eren rarely saw in his friends.

"Hey, Armin." Eren said watching Armin stand and return to the bathroom. Eren did the same to grab his makeup kit.

He didn't know why he'd called out to the other. Maybe it was his thoughts or maybe he just wanted Armin to talk about something to fill the silence. He really didn't know.

"Yes?" He said looking at Eren threw the mirror. "Does your eye hurt still?" He asked a bit of concern flashing across his face.

"No, I-I," He said softly trying to think of something to say. "Thanks." He added, lamely.

"You're welcome." Armin said, returning to work on his own hair and make up. Eren returned to the bedroom and simply sat there staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

There was no way he could recognize himself. His face was paler, thanks to the makeup. Eyes stone blue, making his ever changing eyes to a singular color. It was impressive. Never would he have thought that he'd be able to pull off a cosplay.

While he was messing with the touch ups on his face, he heard someone knocking on the rooms door.

"That's probably Mikasa and Annie." Eren heard Armin call from the bathroom.

"I'll get it." Eren said, moving toward the door. When he open the door he saw two girls. He recognized them as Annie and Mikasa but the characters he saw he wasn't sure who they were supposed to be. "You're..."

"Hikari and Amane from Strawberry Panic, right?" Armin said, appearing beside him, his eyes alite with excitement; hands on Eren as though to push him aside but they rested there as he stared at the girls. "Your costumes are amazing! Are they hand made?" He continued, as the two were let into the room.

"Yeah, we made them both together." Mikasa said calmly but Eren could see a bit of pride ebbing itself into Annie's eyes.

"They look so accurate!" Armin gushed, looking at he white uniforms that were unfamiliar to Eren. He and Mikasa exchanged a look as Armin continued to ask questions about their costumes, which Annie answered with little more than a huff of amusement.

Mikasa had silently asked him if he was jealous. He could tell she was amused by Armin and Annie bonding and it pissed him off. Why would he be jealous of Annie? She was into girls, Armin was not a girl, sure he would pull off a kick ass cosplay of one, but he wasn't a girl. Even if he was, Annie was Mikasa's girlfriend, so why would he be jealous.

"We should go?" Annie said, not noticing the two's silent stare down, if she did, then she ignored it. "We'll get stuck in the long line, if we wait much longer." She said, explaining why she interrupted their staring contest.

The line ended up being long, anyway, but it grew longer as they grew closer to the entrance. Excitement was in the air and it was making him anxious. He swore, he heard some girls gigllgling about something while pointing at their direction. It made him slightly nervous, but Armin help distract him by talking about what was going on through out the convention center.

Once they got into the center, it was a rush of people and a mess of anime and manga parafanilia. The four of them made their way through the crowd. It seemed like it was a bit overwhelming for Armin, who seemed to stick to Eren's side, his eyes down cast.

"You okay?" He said, putting his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Yeah, crowds and I don't mix well." He said loud enough for Eren to just be able to hear him.

"Should we go to a less crowded area." Eren asked motioning to the left.

"Not until we get that book I wanted from the vendor in section E-7." He said, pouting stubbornly as he moved forward, but still sticking close to Eren.

An hour and a half later, Eren realized they lost Mikasa and Annie. Not that he really cared as long as Armin was still beside him, a goofy grin on his face because of his new book.

They shopped around for snacks and drinks, slowly moving toward a bench were they sat down. Armin mentioned texting Mikasa and Annie, saying they were going to make their way to find them.

To keep himself occupied he began reading one of the new manga he'd purchased.

"Check them out!" Armin said loudly causing Eren to look up following Armin's arm to the direction he was looking. 

There was a group of cosplayers that were cosplaying the Titans from Attack on Titan. Their were only two Titans but they were extremely impressive cosplays. They were the colossal and armored Titans.

"Impressive." and it truly was. They both looked pretty good for being cosplays of the antagonists of The show.

"I want to know how he got that 'armor' to stay on." Armin said, shifting forward as he admired the two's costumes. Eren felt extremely jealous, wishing he'd agreed with Armin back when they'd been discussing their cosplay choices.

Not that he didn't like their current costumes. He just realized he missed an opportunity to show off his body to Armin. Sure, these guys were using body suits and well crafted muscles, real and fake. But he could have been the main character.

"I'm gonna fight the Titans." Eren said, deciding he'd show off a bit anyway. Armin simply gave him a raised brow, watching as Eren stood.

"You'll lose, Elliot." He said bluntly but a bit of amusement glittered in his eyes that were shadowed by the wig.

"You're not gonna scream if I lose, are you?" Eren teased putting his right hand on his hip. His partner simply shifted with a disapproving look that was so characteristic of Leo.

"Losing means death. If you die, of course, I'd scream." He retorted pulling his book up to his chest.

"I'm not going to die," Eren with out thinking, his tone was definably his defensive way of reacting but it was also the exact way Elliot would have reacted. Armin though thought that was hilarious and proceeded to break character, laughing loudly like he'd been told the greatest joke in the world.

"Let's go together." He said, standing a moving to go toward the cosplayers.

"Yeah! Let take out some chains!" He shouted as he went to follow Armin but a hand grabbed the collar of his suite.

"Eren! That's a Titan, not a Chain!" He glanced back to see Mikasa as she spoke and Annie stood behind her, several bags in their hands.

"Mikasa, good to see you two are having fun." Eren said smiling, His excitement of going to talk to the other cosplayers burning in his veins. "Armin and I-were just going-" He said, looking at where Armin had been, but he was no longer there. "Where'd Armin go!"

"Elliot!" A voice, which was very much Armin's, shouted across the way. Eren turned to see Armin waving his arms frantically to get Eren's attention. "He said, yes!" He shouted, bouncing slightly as Eren ran over. "Let's get pictures!"

Eren then proceeded to mess around with the Titan cosplayers, posing in fight stances and having a good time with them.

Apparently their names were Reiner and Berthol. They'd been cosplaying for years and this was their eighth time at this particular convention. Eren couldn't believe it. Some people were just extremely lucky, he supposed. Sadly, their time with the Titans ended and they parted ways with a butt load of pictures.

The four of them then proceeded to the food court to get lunch. Armin was animatedly chatting away once again about something. Eren was trying to listen he but he kept looking at the photos they'd taken so far.

"You guys we're such hams."Annie commented to spmerhi Armin had said.

"Reiner and Berthold totally got a kick out of it, though." Armin said laughing warmly. "Though, Elliot would be conceded enough to challenge two Titans to a fight."

"More like stupid enough." Annie said and Eren shot her a slight glare as he set his camera down.

"Hey!" He pointed his finger at her defensively. "If they were Titan sized, I wouldn't have gone anywhere near them with out 3dms gear and maybe an Army." He added as he crossed his arms in a defensive way.

"Did you get your new boyfriend's number?" Mikasa said, giving Eren a pointed stare and Eren scowled at her for saying that. He didn't bother to retort, glancing at Armin, who moved closer to to Eren to show Mikasa something on his phone.

"I got their cosplay blog url." He said, causing Eren to glance at the phone and see one of their newest posts was of the Colossal and Armored Titan kissing.

"Did they really post a picture of them kissing each other?" Eren said in mild horror and curiosity.

"Who'd've thought Eren ships the Colossal and Armored Titans." Annie said with an amused smile. He grimaced at her words.

"I don't ship Them. I ship us together." Eren said grabbing Armin's shoulder, pullling the blond closer to him, before he could stop himself. 

The speed of Armin's head whipping to face him made Eren's neck twinge as he studied his friend's eyes. They we're wide in surprise behind the circular bifocals and a slight blush dusted across his face.

The look made Eren regret even thinking of it. He obviously made Armin uncomfortable. This was their first time meeting in person. To say something like that, it was weird even to Eren, but he had just blurted it out.

"I meant, Elliot and Leo...I ship them." He whispered, so only the ones at the table could hear him, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I didn't realize Elliot was such a sappy romantic." Armin teased in a hauty tone that suited his character as he pulled away from Eren.

Eren only huffed and turned face away from his friend. It was increasingly disappointing to have Armin move away, but as long as he took it as at face value it would be okay.

"Shut your mouth, Leo!" Eren snapped, turning his head toward Armin. "Or I'll shut it's  for you?" He added hoping to sound in character.

"Oh? And just how, pray tell, will you do that, Elliot?" Armin said, the character's name rolling off his tongue jus right as he crossed his arms and leaning forward to look Eren in the eyes.

"If you guys are gonna act out someone's cliche fanfiction can you at least warn us, so we can leave." Annie said flatly. "We don't really belong in Pandora Hearts after all." Her words had Armin standing up right, a light dust of embarrassment over his cheeks. Erenon the other hand slammed his hands on the table and shouted.

"W-we weren't!" 

"That'd be an interesting crossover." Armin said and Eren caught how he turned his head alway from the ground.

"How about it Hikari?" Mikasa said flatly, a slight worried expression forming on her face, one that had Eren looking between the three of them, curiously. "Wanna do a PH SP crossover." She said and Annie simply leaned back beside her 'Prince'.

"No." with Annie's blunt response, Armin sat back down, chuckling at something he thought was funny.

After they finished up lunch, the foursome we to a few events that were being held, took as many pictures as their phone's and Eren's camera could hold, and hit the vendor section again. It was a fun, but exhausting day. So, exhausting that by the time they were back in to hotel, Eren was already stripping out of his cosplay, planning to sleep in just his undershirt and boxers. They separated from the girls and headed back to their rooms.

"Hey, Eren." Armin called out from behind him.

"Yeah?" Eren turned to look at Armin but he froze when he saw dark locks and felt something soft press to his cheek.

"I ship 'us', too." He said quietly as Eren stared at him in disbelief. "See you tomorrow." He said rushing off to his room leaving Eren wondering if it was Elliot and Leo or Eren and Armin, he shipped. 

Either way, that kiss not only made his night but the entire convention. He knew it may not have meant much, or anything st all, but he was happy that Armin would be okay with him enough to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot!


End file.
